


Party time

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Everyone celebrates after their heroic exploits and things get wild between some people.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Earth-1 Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Sara Lance
Kudos: 22





	Party time

**Author's Note:**

> Just wouldn't get out of my head after replaying Mass Effect 3 video game. Partly inspired by Aragorn II Elessar's 'Drunken Paradise'. Not linked to The Darhk War series but there are going to be some references to the stories and E-1 Laurel and Tommy are alive here. For the sake of the story, the pairings are Oliver/Sara and E-1 Laurel/Tommy and as for Barry and Kara, let's just pretend Kara isn't self-righteous, so that no one has any complaints, since I know why some people have issues with the pairing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

After fighting some new threats and defeating Lex Luthor and the Injustice League, they all celebrated their victory in Oliver's penthouse as Oliver mingled with Laurel, Sara, Barry, Kara, Alex, Nia, Brainy, Cisco and Caitlin.

"Man, don't you have something to rock the whole place? I mean, we did beat Lex and some of our worst baddies." Cisco said.

"The night's still young. Ask Ollie after like five rounds of beer." Sara said.

"Why didn't you invite Iris?" Kara asked and Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Cisco and Caitlin tensed. "Come on, I know you two broke up but was it that bad—"

"I guess I should probably tell you about a run-in Oliver and I had with Iris at one gala." Barry said awkwardly.

"Oh." Kara gapped, realizing it must have been awkward for Barry. "Did she—"

"Didn't blow up." Barry said.

"I thought it would be awkward if Barry would say 'hello' but Barry thought it wouldn't be that bad." Oliver said.

"So, I did approach her but then, within two seconds I changed my mind, since I had this live nightmare in front of my eyes that made me shudder." Barry said. "I had a nightmare, when she convinced me to break up with Kara and move back in with her and eventually, she cut my balls off in my sleep and put them in a box as a trophy and a payback for breaking up with her."

Those unaware of this, stared for a few seconds at Barry with their eyes wide open to the size of tennis balls before they burst out laughing, doubling over and holding themselves by a stomach but Brainy just stared with puzzled look, unfamiliar with the 21st century's societal issues.

"Is… castration normal for a woman with a broken heart?" Brainy asked, oblivious as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Well…" Nia sniggered before getting ahold of herself. "If your girl is mentally unstable, obsessed and…" She circled her finger around her temple and whistled, indicating how crazy Iris was.

"Oh." Brainy gapped, realizing the implication.

"'Oh.' Is an accurate description." Alex nodded. "Barry, if I were you, I'd keep a cross and holy water around a devil like Iris."

* * *

"So, who is stronger? A human-Kryptonian hybrid or a magically created Amazon?" Ralph challenged as Conner Kent and Donna Troy were facing off.

"Yeah, I'm curious myself." Hal said.

"It is a good question." Oliver admitted as he looked around. "Although, I'm not sure I want to test that hypothesis in my penthouse, I'd like to have my things in one piece, please."

"Yeah, but there's one easy way to settle this." Slade said.

"Arm wrestling?" Oliver asked.

"Not if you want your table in one piece." Donna shrugged. "Headbutt."

"Oh, you're on." Conner said.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Wait, don't—"

But it was too late. Conner and Donna slammed their heads onto each other and next thing everyone else knew, Conner crashed through the floor onto the lower level as they heard loud 'slam'.

Everyone else rushed in and gasped. "What's happening here?"

"I'm OK!" Conner said, clutching his head. "You're lucky there's no yellow sun here, or I'd win!" He pointed up at Donna and everyone smiled, shaking their heads at their antics.

* * *

Nyssa was in the corner, sitting in Lotus position with eyes closed, seeming to meditate.

"You sure you wanna do that?" William asked as Mia tried to drop a water bomb on Nyssa's head, preparing the trap.

"It's not like she can notice that." Mia whispered as Ralph stretched his hand above Nyssa's head with a water balloon of a size of a soccer ball. "3… 2… 1…"

Ralph dropped the water balloon on Nyssa's head but next thing they knew, Nyssa rolled away and threw Mia onto the ground as the water balloon splashed on her clothes.

"You really think you can catch daughter of the Demon off-guard with this childish prank?" Nyssa smirked as Mia groaned in frustration, getting up and drying her soaked shirt.

"Just wait." Mia said.

* * *

In a corner, Black Siren and Dinah were chatting with each other a little aggressively.

"So, you're about to become Captain of the SCPD." Siren teased mockingly.

"Yeah? That a problem?" Dinah asked with a matching smirk and tone.

"Just a surprise." Siren said. "Based on how I have seen you act, I thought you were mainly interested in yourself."

"You're telling me I'm only interested in myself?" Dinah asked in an offended tone and laughed humorlessly. "Oh, that's just fucking perfect." Her eyes narrowed at Siren. "Did it occur to you that maybe I'm trying to grow as a goddamn person?"

Siren smirked. "Oh, I could tell you're growing. I assumed it was…whatever that is you're wearing."

"Oh, these?" Dinah asked as she looked at her suit. "Well, yeah, it was only a leather jacket before. Though I still think it's kind of a stupid move to show off my butt in the middle of a fight."

"I've never had the pleasure." Siren said simply.

"You'll never survive in this." Dinah scoffed. "You might break a nail."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Siren said with a smirk.

"You're a spoiled, dirty, fun-loving, evil girl." Dinah said.

"Emo." Siren mocked Dinah.

"Piercing princess." Dinah mocked Siren's nose piercing.

"I think its past your bedtime." Siren growled.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? I didn't really get to know much about you." Dinah said mockingly.

"Ladies. I see we've all gotten enough to drink." Cisco intervened.

"Relax, Ramon. I'm not gonna smear the walls with her or anything." Dinah assured, her eyes narrowed at Siren.

"And I couldn't think of anything possibly worse to do to her than that hairstyle." Siren sneered.

"Hey, piercing princess." Dinah said. "My hair and I have been protecting innocents from lowlives. And how long have you been playing someone else's bitch before you finally grew balls to stand up for yourself?"

"You see, Cisco?" Siren said as the two turned to him with a smirk. "Best of friends."

Cisco smirked. "Honestly, I think it might help if you two just kissed and got it over with."

Siren and Dinah stared at him in bewilderment.

"What?" Siren demanded.

"I mean, this is all just sexual tension, right?" Cisco chuckled. "Two powerful metahumans with sonic screams, forceful personalities, confident in their sexuality."

Dinah's jaw dropped. "You are shitting me."

"Oh, my God." Siren covered her face, completely mortified.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and Wally stood in front of them with his phone pointed at them, camcorder on. "I'm ready to record. I'm pretty sure there's a market for this."

Dinah whirled on Wally but he had managed to speed away. "Wally, I will find you, and I will hurt you badly. Ugh, I need another drink."

Siren nodded. "Me too. No ice."

As Cisco continued staring at them, Dinah gave him an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Cisco. The piercing princess and I are just messing around."

"You sure?" Cisco asked. "You two ladies seemed pretty serious."

"Nah." Dinah said before referring to Siren. "She fights better when she's pissed off. I'm just trying to keep her primed."

Cisco walked off and laughed about the situation with Wally.

A few minutes later, they walked back and heard their conversation.

"All right, Dinah." Siren said. "I hate to say it, but I was wrong about you."

"No shit." Dinah agreed.

"You can still be violent at times." Siren pointed out. "But you're still fit to be the SCPD captain. You are growing, despite everything Sonus did to you. I find that extremely admirable."

"Wow. Thanks." Dinah said as she felt flattered. "I still really hate you, but I find you trying to move on from the darkness that defined you very admirable too. And you have fantastic tits."

Siren laughed, flattered. "All right. I can live with that."

"We're not gonna hug or anything, are we?"

"You wish."

Cisco walked off as he and Wally snickered but loud enough for the two women to hear them as they glared and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

* * *

Ray was about to go to the toilet but heard vomiting sounds and opened it to see Felicity vomiting into the toilet. "Felicity? You alright?"

"Yeah. Wanna see my tattoo?" Felicity teased, lifting her top.

"Felicity, that's a gunshot wound from when the Clock King shot you." Ray reminded.

"Oh. I thought it looked familiar and I wondered why did I wince." Felicity giggled as she approached Ray but then she retched.

"OK. Let it out." Ray said as he forced Felicity's head into the toilet as she vomited.

* * *

"What is that?" Kara asked as Barry was putting a vial into his scotch.

"Caitlin's special concoction. Hopefully, not too strong this time." Barry said.

"Can I try it?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Barry shrugged as Kara drank it and soon enough, the world turned upside down for them as Kara flew out, with Barry in her arms.

* * *

Oliver wasn't sure how did the rest of the night go down, but when he woke up, he was in bed, with Sara snuggling towards him, lying on his chest and then he noticed that there were bottles of beer lying around on the floor. Oliver smiled at Sara, who was slowly waking up. Neither one of them quite remember what happened last night, but considering that both of them were naked under the sheet and their clothes were scattered around the room on the floor, it must have been quite a wild night.

"Well… look who's here. How are you feeling?" Oliver teased.

"Great." Sara said as they kissed. "Last night…"

"One we'll never want to forget." Oliver said, putting on his pants, while Sara wrapped the blanket to cover her breasts, while looking around for her clothes. "Let's see how everyone's doing."

* * *

Felicity groaned, clutching her head, while swallowing another pill of aspirin. "I'm… never… partying… again."

Tommy handed Felicity a plate with breakfast. "Trust me, scrambled eggs are gonna soak up the alcohol."

"Thanks." Felicity nodded.

"How is it that we're the only ones, who are not hungover?" Laurel teased.

"Probably because we're responsible enough. Hey, I'm sure most of the guys left last night but where are Barry and Kara?" Oliver looked around.

Ralph, Cisco and Caitlin shrugged and Alex, J'onn, Brainy and Nia shook their heads as they shrugged.

* * *

In an abandoned building, which was half-wrecked, Barry and Kara slowly came to, looking around at the mess as they both realized what had they done last night.

"Oh, God..." Barry groaned.

"Oh, Rao..." Kara whispered.

Kara looked around and found a sheet and placed it on her shoulders to cover her naked body, while Barry quickly sped around and found their clothes, dressing up before handing Kara her clothes.

Kara then gave Barry a look. "Barry. Could you please…" She gestured for Barry to turn around.

"What… oh. Right. Sorry." Barry turned around to give Kara her respective space as she put her clothes on but then they both noticed that Kara's sleeves and Barry's pant legs were torn at some places.

"Oh, god… tell me we didn't wreck a building, when having…" Kara paused as she looked around.

"I don't… I don't wanna know." Barry shuddered, trying to suppress the memory as he tried to walk but limped. "Jeez. I think I might have broken some bones when—"

"Oh. Sorry." Kara winced. "But… at least we had fun. Right?"

"I guess. I just wish I wasn't hungover, since half of what we did is kind of fuzzy." Barry admitted.

"So… you'd rather if you remembered or forgot that we had sex and wrecked a building?" Kara asked awkwardly.

"I… don't know." Barry said honestly as they both blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

Back in Oliver's penthouse, they kept eating breakfast, while Barry entered, limping slightly and sat down, eating, while smiling. "Hello." He said softly.

"You OK, Barry? You look a bit sore." Alex commented.

Barry stopped midbite as he cleared his throat. "Yeah. Right. Had a run-in with a meta last night. Had to sleep it off back in S.T.A.R. Labs."

When he finished the sentence, he had a smile on his face and blushed slightly as everyone's eyes narrowed. The limping and blushing and the tears in his clothes were a dead giveaway. What was Barry keeping from them?

Kara flew in through the window as everyone turned to her and Kara froze briefly, when she glanced at Barry and smiled, blushing too. "Hey, guys."

The awkwardness in the air could practically be tasted as Kara sat at the table with lowered head next to Barry, none of them noticing the smirks on the faces of the others and they also noticed that Kara's clothes were torn at some places. Everyone noticed how Kara and Barry were trying to avoid looking at each other as Laurel, Sara, Thea, Nia, Mia and Felicity were giggling quietly as William, Winn, James, Alex and Ralph grinned, Oliver, Roy and Tommy smirked and Cisco and Caitlin snickered as they all felt the awkwardness taste in the air at looking at Kara and Barry, switching glances, all while Kara and Barry were too focused on eating that they didn't notice the looks and smirks on their friends' faces.

Brainy was the only one, who looked puzzled before he turned to Nia, whispering. "Is this like those romantic comedy films, when two people get drunk and make strange advances towards each—"

"Yup." Nia giggled.

"Oh." Brainy said, feeling a little uncomfortable at the mental image before snickering as he kept imagining what must have happened between Barry and Kara.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ralph was the one, who couldn't help himself anymore as Barry was drinking from his glass and Kara was tasting the breakfast. "So, Kara, how did your flexibility fare with Barry's speed?"

Barry spat out his drink, while Kara choked on the bite she had just taken and both of them were coughing out like if their lives were depending on it, while no one could hold back their laughter anymore but Ralph, Cisco, Winn, Alex, Nia and Caitlin had the strongest reactions as Ralph, Cisco and Winn snickered loudly and Alex and Caitlin burst into hysterical laughter.

"How… how… did you…" Kara coughed out.

"Come on, you're doing such a lame job about keeping it secret. Anyone, who knows you guys well, can tell it's obvious, when you know what you're looking for." Cisco said, snickering as Kara glared at him and Cisco was lucky she wasn't using her heat vision.

"I think you two would be good together. I mean, you are cute together and have good chemistry." Oliver said.

"And at least you don't have stick up your butt anymore." Alex noted.

Oliver turned on the TV as they looked at the news report.

" _Last night, the long abandoned Talon club was wrecked apart and witnesses reported a speedster male metahuman and a super-strong female metahuman. No further description has been given—_ "

Next thing they knew, Barry had taken the remote from Oliver and switched the channel to a football match as everyone grinned at him and Kara.

"So, did you two—" Laurel started.

"I have no idea." Kara said, clearly faking it. "Last night… fuzzy… no clue…"

"I don't remember what happened. It's all a fog." Barry said, swallowing, obviously denying it as everyone smirked at them and snickered as Barry and Kara blushed in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Those who follow my 'The Darhk War saga' series can guess what nightmare was Barry referring to. * snickers *
> 
> The banter between Dinah and Siren is inspired by Mass Effect 3 and a one-shot I inspired Aragorn to do, called 'Laurel's and Dinah's sexual tension'. Not a fan of non-canon female slash but flirty or sexual jokes at the expense of friends is funny.
> 
> And to make it work between Barry and Kara, all you need to do is remove her self-righteousness and I remembered what happened, when Buffy and Spike were making out in Season 6 of 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer' and wrecked a building, so I couldn't resist.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
